blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric
Cedric is a budgie owned by Miss Pym, who refers to her as "Big Nose". Blinky´s gang meet Cedric in a hotel in the episode Blinky Bill´s Holiday. The Adventures of Blinky Bill Season one Cedric first appears in "Blinky Rescues the Budgie". He had an argument with Pym. When Pym left Blinky and his friends arrive to free Cedric, believing he was being held against his will. They manage to getaway with Cedric though Pym would later give chase. Contrary to Blinky and his gang's belief Cedric informs that not all humans are heartless, though he does decide to try living in the wild. Cedric first tried living with Blinky but was eventually kicked-out for poor table-manners. The same happened with Wombo Wombat (for kicking Wombo out of bed for snoring), Mrs. Spotty (for putting a bowl of food on her head after disliking the taste), Splodge's parents (again poor table-manners) and Mrs. Snake (though this was only because Cedric was frightened of her), and also everyone else. The gang decide to enlist Mayor Pelican to find Cedric a home, though the first tree Cedric tried turned out to be already taken by a bird-of-prey (and provoked said bird). M.P. then quits from helping and the gang were left unsure of what to do now. Eventually Cedric was ready to go back to Pym and the gang bring him home, where Pym was more than happy to have him back. Season two He returns in "Blinky Bill's Holiday". He also gets a girlfriend named Gwendelin, who's owner Arthur in turn becomes Pym's boyfriend. Though he had to be kept in a closet upon discovering the hotel prohibits pets. However when Pym left Cedric sneaked out and made his way to the restaurant, stumbling upon Blinky and his gang, he also meets Shifty Dingo for the first time. When a pair of humans came Cedric attempted to hide by pretending to be dish-holder. Blinky had informed Cedric that he and his friends had gotten lost in the bush and are looking for a way to get back home, and plotted to be Pym's pets in order to do so. Cedric wasn't entirely confident but agreed to help. First Cedric shows himself behind Pym while the Hotel´s director was checking on her and Arthur, Pym feigned ownership but nevertheless rushed back to her room to check on Cedric and hoping he wasn't the same budgie who interrupted her date. Cedric had gotten back first and pretended to have been asleep in the handbag when Pym arrived (and was relieved to see him there). Next they all disrupt a golf-course but fallow Pym and Arthur loyally, casting suspicion from everyone else. Finally they draw the staff over to Pym's room, though Cedric was accidentally locked out and he fled to Arthur's room. There he meets Arthur's own budgerigar Gwendelin and they fall in love. Unfortunately when Cedric found out that while Pym was kicked-out, Blinky and his friends were kept in the hotel, and Cedric was upset about it, though the gang didn't blame him at all. He also introduces Gwendelin to them before he bids them farewell. Cedric doesn't appear in any of the remaining episodes and never appears at all in season-three. Personality Cedric is seen as a somewhat bizarre fellow, and perhaps inconsiderate too, since most of Green Patch saw him as irritating for various reasons. He also has a childish-side as well, as he and Blinky got into a game of throwing things at each other in Blinky's bathroom. Though normally a goofball, Cedric does have a compassionate side too, as when he hears that Blinky and his friends are currently lost in the wild Cedric agreed to help by having them pose as pets of Miss Pym so she would be kicked-out of the hotel she and Cedric were staying at for vacation (though Cedric had to stay in a closet since the hotel forbids pets), and lamented to Blinky and his pack (who are being kept under surveillance by the hotel-staff) when the plan failed. Gallery Cedric/Gallery Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Adults Category:Blinky's friends Category:Budgie Category:Australian Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Good characters Category:Minor characters